1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertising device for a vending machine and more particularly, to an advertising device for a vending machine for the sale of drink such as tea, coffee, etc., which can display the image of serving the drinks out of a tea-kettle into a cup or the like when the machine is operated.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In the conventional vending machines, merely a printed picture or a photograph is installed on a billboard in front of the machine for advertisement.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 51-124498 (laid-open on Oct. 29, 1976) discloses a vending machine having a display device which is operated in relation to the heating operation for foods. This display device comprises a light source and an endless film for advertisement which are installed in a transparent advertising billboard. According to this device, the endless film is operated for movement while the food is heated.
However, since such advertising devices merely display advertising pictures or photographs, they can not have the users amused for being served by the machine.